Snake Eyes
by Pacific Ridley
Summary: Michaelangelo helps a girl get away from her pursuers. Yet why is she being chased? Is she an innocent victim? Or a threat?  Rated T for mild language, violence and moderate themes.
1. Getting Away

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles; I just like to play with them. I own any original characters.

Chapter One

Getting Away

Rain bucketed down upon the Big Apple. Hurrying along the darkened street of 5th Avenue, a teenage girl gave a quick check over her shoulder. This caused her to nearly run into a hand-holding couple. She didn't stop to apologise. She knew if she ever got caught...

She didn't slow down, until she saw a possibility. Quickly she turned into an alleyway. Hopefully this will lead into another street. Put some distance between her and her pursuers. It might allow her to walk for a bit.

Turning a sharp right corner, the girl skidded to a halt. Dead end!

"Damn it!" she muttered, staring at the wired fence.

It was half way past six foot in height. She figured that it would be better to try and climb it. But before she could hurry over to the trash cans, that were close to her left, to give herself a boost, she was grabbed. Pulled back, spun around and pushed _hard_ into the fence.

"Oof!" she grunted.

"Did you really think you could get away?" a smooth voice asked.

They alleyway was rather dark. But the little light provided from a distant light helped her to see. Also she had other ways of seeing. Standing about two metres away, was a tall, slim to muscular, man. He wore a black suit and tie and his features looked like they had been carved perfectly from a stone. Darkened hair and eyes to match.

With him were two larger men. Clearly the 'hired help' as the girl sees them as. One was practically all muscle and average height, while the other was just plain tall and solid.

"Well?" spoke the man. "Aren't you going to answer? Calypso?"

The girl gritted her teeth. How she hated to be called that name! She glared at him with her blue eyes. Every single bit of her, from her blond ponytail to her sneakers, was soaked through. Not that she took any notice.

"My name is not Calypso!" she snapped. "You of all people know that, Stokes!" Not leaving her eyes off of him.

Stokes chuckled cruelly. "You still believe you are the identity you were when you were alive?"

The girl jerked her head aside, as if she had been slapped. How it still pained her to be reminded.

"Face it, Calypso. Jamie Marie Curtis died. You are Calypso! You have been that name since I revived you!"

"I was never dead to begin with!" Jamie replied, shooting a death stare, fists clenched.

Stokes smirked. "And you have no-one to tell it to."

Jamie did not reply.

"Now," said Stokes, calmly. "You will come along. You will do so without fuss. Do you understand?"

Again, Jamie did not reply. Just turned her gaze away once more. Fists still clenched and body shaking; which had nothing to do with the cold. She did not want to go back. Not ever!

"Duke, Victor," Stokes commanded.

The two men started to approach. Jamie made no movement, Instead spoke quite clearly.

"Either you know all too well. Or maybe you have forgotten."

Just as Duke, the tall and solid one, took her wrist, without a single warning, she shot her head up and spat straight into his eyes. Duke screamed, as his hands went straight to his face, clutching it with sheer agony.

"My eyes! My eyes!" he yelled. "They burn!"

At this Victor was hesitant.

"Get her, you fool!" Stokes ordered.

Jamie saw her chance. Quickly, she went to the trash cans to try and climb. Victor darted forward and grabbed her ankle just as she was near the top. Jamie kicked out. Landing a nice shoe to his cheek. But this didn't stop Victor. He was a lot stronger.

She lost grip on the fence, falling to the ground. Victor grabbed her again, this time holding her in a bear-hug like grip with his arms. Jamie struggled. She tried to bite him on the wrist. Only she felt something very hard under the leather jacket he was wearing.

Stokes sniggered. "Metal cuffs," he said simply. "Stops those lovely fangs. Though I must admit. I forgot to warn them of your spitting habit."

Jamie squirmed. She just needed to try and get one of Victor's soft spots.

"Now, let us go," said Stokes.

But just as he had turned to lead the way out of the alley...

"I don't think that is a good idea, dude," a voice spoke out.

Stokes froze. Jamie felt Victor's arms loosen. This allowed her to elbow the guy in the gut. The blow made Victor to let go. Jamie then spun and ploughed a fist into the same area she abused before.

"Who's there?" Stokes demanded. Not seeming to take any notice of what was going on behind him.

"Now that would be telling," the voice replied.

Out from a very dark shadow a trash can lid was thrown. It smacked Stokes in the stomach and another that had been thrown, got him in the temple. The last one caused him to be knocked out cold. Jamie had kicked Victor to the ground by this point. Then she spat squarely into his eyes. Like Duke before him, Victor screamed out in pain.

Jamie then turned to the shadows, unworried about the two thugs or Stokes at the moment.

"I don't know who you are," she said in a grateful tone. She could just see the outlines of body heat. "But thank you."

At this the owner to the voice stepped forwards. The dim light allowed her to see the large turtle. The turtle was standing on his hind legs, very much like a human, and wearing an orange bandanna-mask. The rain seemed to glide quite fluently in his muscle and shell grooves.

Jamie showed no sign of intimidation. Clearly this Turtle had shown to be more human than the man he managed to knock out.

"I'd introduce myself, but I believe it best that we do it away from here," he said. He sounded almost boyish in his seriousness.

Jamie figured it was for obvious reasons.

"Lead the way," she said.

The orange wearing Turtle, known as Michaelangelo, led the way over to a fire-escape; which Jamie had not seen in her speedy rush to get away. She followed him.


	2. A Place to Stay and Explanations

Author's Note: I do not own the Ninja Turtles; I just like to play with them. I own any original characters.

Note: I have forgotten the name to April's Antique store, so if I got it wrong please let me know so I can fix it. Thank you.

Chapter Two

A Place to Stay and Explanations

Michaelangelo led Jamie to the roof. Jamie looked over when she was securely behind the barrier. She could see Stokes stirring. Jamie could not hide the satisfaction, knowing that she got away from him. Especially since Duke and Victor were both temporarily blinded.

"Why'd you help me?" she then asked, now looking away from the scene below to address Michaelangelo.

Michaelangelo was standing further away from the edge.

"I can easily say it's part of what I do," he replied. "I help where it's needed."

"Yet risk being seen?"

Michaelangelo shrugged. "I did hold back," he admitted. "Just to see how you would do without the help."

Jamie nodded. She peered back over. Noticing that Stokes had somehow staggered out of the alley, with Duke and Victor groping their way out.

"Why were they chasing you?"

She looked back at the Turtle. It was a fair question.

"The man in the suit, his name is Robert Stokes. He thinks he owns me," Jamie explained. "It's a long story and not one for the rain." She glanced up at the still pouring rain for a second.

Michaelangelo understood.

"Do you know of anywhere I could stay?" Jamie then asked. "Even for a night?"

"You're not from around here?"

"I wouldn't ask if I were."

Michaelangelo could only think of one person.

"I know of a place," he said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Jamie asked, as they began to make their way across the building top.

"Michaelangelo," said the Turtle. "Mikey for short. What's yours?"

"Jamie."

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

April O'Neil opened the back door of her antique store, A Second Time 'Round.

"Michaelangelo?" she said, a little surprised to see him.

"Sorry to bother you, April," Michaelangelo apologised. "I know it's late, but you know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

April saw an extremely soaked Jamie standing behind him.

"No, no, come in," she said, stepping aside to allow them passage. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jamie," said Michaelangelo. "I helped her out and she's not from around here. I thought she could use a helping hand while she is here."

Jamie's could feel her cheeks going pink. April looked at her.

"No problem," she assured. "You better get home," turning to Michaelangelo.

The Turtle nodded. He looked at Jamie.

"You should be safe here," he said. "See you April."

He then left.

April turned to Jamie and offered to show her upstairs to the apartment.

"I'm afraid all I can offer is the couch," she said as they climbed the stairs.

"That's okay," said Jamie, feeling more and more unsure. As if she didn't deserve this type of treatment.

They entered the apartment and April found some dry, clean clothes that should fit and showed Jamie to the bathroom.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Leonardo asked, seeing Michaelangelo enter the Lair. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

Michaelangelo was a little guilty about that. But not guilty for the reason.

"I had to stop and help someone," he told his older brother. "The girl was in a spot of trouble. What was I supposed to do?"

Leonardo gave a moment before answering.

"Just check in with Master Splinter. He will want to know you're home," he finally said.

Michaelangelo gave a single nod and made his way out of the living area. Before seeing Splinter, he saw Donatello in his lab.

"Hey Donny," he said, walking in.

Donatello was at his computer desk. He turned around to see Michaelangelo.

"Hey Mikey," he said. "You're home late."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "I know. Already spoke to Leo."

"I was only just saying," said Donny. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could look a name up. A Robert Stokes," said Michaelangelo.

Donatello frowned at this. "Why?"

Mikey explained the situation that had taken place. The reason why he was home late.

"I just figured that maybe this guy is someone to watch out for," he finished.

"Hmm," said Donatello in response, spinning around to his monitor. "It may be tricky, Mikey. Robert is a very common name. Plus I believe Stokes would have it's numbers as well. But I'll see if I can find anything. In the end it may end up being the case where we would have to talk to this Jamie girl to get a better idea."

Michaelangelo could understand where his brother was getting at.

"Also I suggest you should tell Master Splinter about this," Donatello added, as he typed away on his keyboard.

"Already on it," said Mikey.

He left Donny to it, while he went to see Splinter.

Splinter was in his room when Michaelangelo arrived to see him.

"Master?" said Michaelangelo, seeing that he was in his meditation state.

The mutant Rat opened his eyes. "Enter, my son," he said. "Why were you late?"

Michaelangelo knelt down in front of Splinter and, once again, explained what had happened. Splinter listened and waited until Michaelangelo was finished before speaking.

"While I do approve of lateness, I can understand the reasons. For that you will not be punished. However, with the possible seriousness of the prospect of you exposing yourself – whether or not you have – it would be best that we ought to talk to the girl. It will give us an insight on who we may end up having to deal with."

"So...you're not mad?" Michaelangelo asked.

Splinter shook his head gently. "No."


End file.
